The Prophecy
by raffyrocks
Summary: Water, Ice, Lightning, Fire... These elements rest in the four witches and wizards of the Prophecy. Can They activate their elemental powers in time to defeat the Dark Lord? Will Romance blossom? Who are these students of the prophecy? Chapter 12 is up!
1. Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the book 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the book

The Prophecy 

Chapter 1: Sky

Sky sighed as she made her way to the Hogwarts Express. Why had her grandfather called her to Hogwarts? What was so important? Oh well she wouldn't know until she got to Hogwarts so there was no point in worrying over it. 

Sky Dumbledore is, as you have probably guessed, the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. She had white-blond hair and the sparkling blue eyes of her grandfather. She is 16 years old and had never been to any wizarding school before because she had learned everything there was to be learned about magic before she was even 14 years old. Sky also had a Phoenix named Trinity, who is Fawkes daughter. Trinity had bonded to Sky many years ago, which means she could talk to Sky though her mind. Albus was delighted to learn that Trinity bonded to Sky because animal bonds occur very rarely.

Sky Clambered up the steps and onto the Express, looking for a place to sit. She walked through the compartments until she found one that only had three people in it, two guys and a girl. One with flaming red hair and freckles, one with bushy brown hair, and one with messy black hair and green eyes.

"Hello," Sky greeted them, "may I please sit here?" The black haired boy peered up at her through his glasses with a smile on his face

"Sure," he replied, "there's plenty of room!" Then he looked at her shoulder and noticed the Phoenix perched there. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Wow," he asked, "is that a Phoenix?"

"Sure is!" Sky answered "Her name is Trinity."

"Cool!" exclaimed the red head, speaking for the first time. 

"Oh, cried the bushy haired one, we forgot to introduce ourselves! Well my name is Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley, and that's Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Sky Dumbledore." Grinned Sky, knowing what the next question would be.

"Are you in anyway related to Albus Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course," Sky patiently replied, "he's my grandfather." Everyone else gasped in shock.

"But… But," sputtered Hermione, "I didn't know that Dumbledore had any relatives!" Sky's eyes hardened

"Well," came the now cold voice of Sky, "it's a subject I would rather not talk about" her voice challenged anyone to ask what that "touchy subject" might be. Hermione, sensing this was not something Sky wanted to talk about, quickly changed the subject.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "what school did you go to? Are you transferring to Hogwarts?" 

"Actually," Sky replied, "I've never been to any wizard or witch school!"

"What? Exclaimed Ron, but how is that?"

"Well I learned all the magic you need to know before I was fourteen years old." 

"But… Why?" Ron questioned

"Don't worry," Sky reassured them, "you'll find everything out in due time." Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore out of her, Ron just shrugged.

"The rest of the train ride was very enjoyable. They played games, ate Bertie Botts every flavored beans, and talked about this and that. When the train finally rolled in to Hogwarts Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Sky all piled off the train. Sky looked around and spotted her Grandfather standing far back in the crowd. She waved goodbye to her new friends and set off with her grandfather to Hogwarts.

"Well Sky, its has been awhile." Albus said

"Yes, Grandfather I missed you!" Sky replied

"I have something I would like you to see, something that could change everything you know." Albus sighed.

"I'm ready to see it, I'm not afraid."

"I know." Albus lead Sky to the library where two other teachers were standing

"Sky, these are the Professors Sprout and McGonnall," Albus introduced, "they will be helping us." Sky nodded

"Ok, Sky this is what I want you to see…"

__

The chosen four: Water, Lightning, Ice, Fire 

Rest in four wizards and witches at Hogwarts

Each power shall be released in due time

The dark lord will finally be defeated

Water, the teardrop, rests in the witch

With pure white hair and sparkling blue eyes

Who is also the opposite of her element

She will be strongest and the first to be revealed

Lightning, A bolt, rests in a wizard

The scar rests on his forehead

Emerald green eyes glitter with the spirit of life

The second to be revealed

Ice, The snowflake, rests in a Wizard

Of a different house, ice-like eyes

Just like his element

The third to be revealed

Fire, A flame, rests in a witch

The youngest of the chosen ones

Flaming hair, smoldering eyes

The last to be revealed

A/N: Hi there I just fixed up my chapter a bit. To fix those quotation errors… Anyway hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! And by the way all you people who can't read: NO FLAMES! Jeez… sorry about that all good and kind readers… yes well I better stop typing now I'm going to get myself in trouble… R&R! Enjoy!


	2. Harry

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Prophecy

Chapter 2: Harry

Harry followed all the second to seventh year students to the Great Hall, where the sorting took place, thinking all the while about the pretty girl he had met on the train. Who exactly was she? And why hadn't she gone to any magical schools before? Just then Harry, Hermione, and Ron reached the Great Hall and there, to the surprise of many, Sky sat beside Dumbledore at the head table! She looked slightly shaken and pale for some reason but as soon as she turned her head and spotted the three Gryffindor's she brightened considerably and flashed a smile in their direction.

"I wonder if she's going to be sorted into a house, or attend classes?" Harry wondered out loud. 

"Well I hope she does!" Declared Hermione, "I would like to talk to her again I think she's really nice."

"Yeah me to" agreed Ron, who nowadays agreed with Hermione over anything! (hint hint!) 

"I think Harry's taken quite a shine to her," Ron whispered to Hermione, "Look at him!" Ron was right, Harry was gazing at Sky, who was talking to Dumbledore, in fact he was looking so hard at her that he went to sit down at the Gryffindore table and missed his chair! Harry quickly jumped up and looked around but, fortunately, nobody noticed as they were all to interested in who this stranger sitting at the Head table was. Dumbledore then stood up and the Great Hall became quite as he began to talk.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore cheerily greeted, "I know your all wondering who is sitting beside me and I will now introduce her." "This is my granddaughter Sky." Dumbledore waited for the gasps and whispering to stop. "She will be staying here for quite awhile so I would like to sort her into a house so she may stay with others her age." "I'm going to sort her before the first years." Professor Mcgonnall came out with the sorting hat and placed it on the stool in the middle of the room. Everyone looked at the hat as its flaps opened and it started to sing.

__

Hello again, hello again, 

I'm the sorting hat! I will chose what house you go to.

By looking inside your mind,

You cannot argue with me, please do not sue!

You may be put in Gryffindor, 

Where go those strong and brave.

Or perhaps you'll go to Hufflepuff,

Where dwell those loyal and true.

Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw, 

The smart and the wise live there.

And lastly you may be in Slytherin

But you must be cunning and quick.

So step right up, and put me on!

I'll get a good look at your insides,

And send you to where you belong.

And so that is my song!

The sorting hat then bowed to the four houses and then became still, waiting for the children to put it on. Sky then rose from her chair, blue eyes twinkling, and made her way to the sorting hat. Everyone was silent but they all prayed that the pretty girl would be put into their house. A relative of Dumbledore just had to be great! Sky had just reached the stool, she sat down and put the hat on her head. As soon as it touched her head the hat screamed out, GRYFFINDOR! The Gyffindor house broke out in cheers while the rest of the tables just looked disappointed. Sky walked over to Harry and sat in the empty seat beside him with a happy grin on her face.

"Hi again! I'm really glad I'm in your house." Sky said joyfully, "I would really like us to be friends!"

"Yeah me to!" Hermione agreed, as Ron and Harry nodded their heads. Harry was surprised at how calm he was acting, because inside he was rejoicing! Just then Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Sky I have something important to tell you. Please come with me." He announced. Sky seemed to know what was happening but everyone else just shot each other looks of confusion. But they knew they would find out soon enough!

A/N: Well thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to my beta reader, Elizabeth L. Digby! Next chapter will have a Quidditch match! And please excuse my pathetic attempt to make a sorting hat song! Hehehe…. Anyway please r&r! I hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Ginny

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

The Prophecy

Chapter 3: Ginny

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Sky I have something important to tell you. Please come with me." Dumbledore announced. Ginny stood up, her confusion evident on her face, and followed Dumbledore and the other three out of the great hall. What is going on? Thought Ginny, hmmm Sky seems to know where we are going…

"Please come into the library." Dumbledore requested. Everyone followed him in, three of them wondering what the heck was going on, and looked at a piece of parchment that he held up. 

"I would like you three to read this, indicating Ginny, Harry, and Draco, Sky already has seen it. He waited while the three leaned over the prophecy and read through it, gasping as they recognized the descriptions of themselves. Draco was the first to speak after they had finished reading.

"What does this mean, headmaster?" He asked slowly.

"It means what it says, my dear boy!" Dumbledore replied.

"So… we all have incredible powers that will defeat the "Dark Lord" which, of course, is Voldemort and they will be "revealed" one after the other?" Draco summarized, sounding kind of dazed. 

"Yes you do. I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I just found this and I don't even really know what is going to happen!" Dumbledore said, "I just thought you might want to know about what is going to happen to you in the near future."

"Well then," replied Draco forcefully, "I'm ready for it!" The others nodded in agreement. Harry and Ginny got along with Draco a lot better ever since he ran away from his father after refusing to become a death eater. Draco and Ginny were getting closer to realizing their feelings for each other all the time. Suddenly Harry's head jerked up as if he has suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Ginny! I almost forgot we have Quidditch tryouts! You have to fly with the new chasers to see how well they work with you remember?" Harry questioned.

"Oh right, sorry." She apologized. The chaser from last year had graduated and the team had to find a new one. The team so far was, Ginny as chaser, A fourth year named Elizabeth Digby as the other chaser, Ron as keeper, Harry as Seeker and Captain, a third year named Wes McGee as a beater, and Colin Creevey as the other Beater. Now they just had to find another chaser! Then Sky spoke up.

"Quidditch? Oh I love playing that game as a chaser! Can I try out?" She asked

"Sure," Replied Harry, "Anyone can, well anyone in Gryffindor."

"All right!" Sky whooped.

"Well ok," said Harry smiling, "We'll see you on the field!" Then he and Ginny left. 

As Ginny and Harry walked down the corridor toward the Quidditch field, Ginny saw fit to ask Harry a very… personal question.

"You like Sky don't you!" Ginny exclaimed, Surprising Harry so badly that he walked straight into a wall! Ginny giggled as Harry rubbed his head. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Well… I… She… uh… you see…" Harry sputtered, then he sighed in defeat, "Well yes I think I do."

"YOU THINK!" Ginny screeched, "For gosh sakes Harry! You missed your chair because of her and then you walk into a wall!" "What part of that doesn't say you like her?" 

"Ginny," Harry pleaded, "Could you please keep it down!"

"Oh, Sorry." "Lets just wait for the others to get here!" for by then they had reached the Quidditch field.

"Good plan" replied Harry. Just then Elizabeth and Wes walked out onto the field, and up to Harry and Ginny.

"Colin and Ron are leading the people who are trying out up here now." Elizabeth informed them.

"They should be yet any second." Wes added. And, right on cue, Ron and Colin walked out leading the perhaps, soon-to-be Chasers.

"Argh," Cried Harry, "Where is Madame Hobbins? We can't start without her!"

"Here I am, Here I am!" Shouted Madame Hobbins as she stepped onto the pitch, "Lets begin now!" Ginny, Elizabeth, and Ron rose into the air to test the new chasers.

"Ok," Shouted Harry, "First up! Lets go!" Then Harry noticed that Sky was third in line. She winked at him, but she still looked slightly nervous. The first person, Seamus Finnigan, flew up into the air, and waiting for the signal to begin. 

"Ok," Harry called up to Seamus, "We will start by seeing how well you work with the other chasers!" after seeing Seamus nod he then shouted to Elizabeth and Ginny "Ok toss the Quaffle to Seamus and see how well he can get it down the pitch with you, ok! Ok" Elizabeth passed the Quaffle to Seamus, who flew along with it for a minute and then passed it to Ginny who was already thinking, "Ball Hog." She passed back to Elizabeth, who passed it back to her, and she then passed to Seamus, who just went the rest of the way with it, but didn't get it past Ron.

"Ok! Now lets try that with Bludgers!" Harry yelled. This went on for awhile longer before Harry called stop to it and told Ginny and Elizabeth to come down and score Seamus. Ginny was not happy with Seamus and she could tell that Elizabeth was not happy either.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, "He is a absolute and total Ball Hog!"

"And he could never score!" added Elizabeth, "I don't think we should rate him at all! I'd rather not have a chaser then have him!" Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Harry replied, "Scratch Seamus." They then tested Lavender Brown who was "ok" and then it was Sky's Turn. She flew up gracefully. She was terrific! She worked very well with the other Chasers and always scored on Ron. She just needs to work on her dives a bit, thought Ginny, but other then that I think we have our Chaser!

"Well," said Ginny after everyone had been tested, "I liked Sky the best Harry"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, "She worked really well with me!"

"Ok then Sky's our girl!" Harry replied happily. He then turned to all the expectant people waiting for the decision. "Well, you all tried very hard! But only one of you can be picked and that person is, Sky! Ginny hoped no one would be mad at Sky but she saw that most of the kids were nodding their heads. They agreed that Sky was a terrific Chaser. Suddenly Sky bounded up to her and hugged her. Ginny grinned at her.

"Happy you could join the team Sky!" Ginny congratulated her.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, "You were really great!" Sky grinned at the two of them

"You two are wonderful Chasers to," Sky informed them, "I'm sure we will win the cup with you two!" Just then Ron, Wes, and Harry came up to congratulate Sky too. Ginny could tell this was the start of a great Quidditch year!

A/N: Well how do you like it? I know some of you might be wondering why classes haven't started yet. Well in this fanfic classes start on the second day and quidditch tryouts were on the first. The next chapter will have everyone going to classes and A very interesting Defense against the Dark arts professor awaits you! Thanks for all of you that reviewed! And don't worry Ron and Hermione will play some bigger parts in the story in later chapters! Thanks again and please r&r!


	4. Draco

Disclaimer: See chapter 1
    
    Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

The Prophecy

Chapter 4: Draco

Harry and Ginny walked out of the library and towards the Quidditch field. Draco still felt confused but he knew that he was ready for whatever was going to come. Sky smiled at him and walked over.

"Hi! We haven't really met yet," she started, "But anyway I guess you know my name."

"Yes of course," Draco replied sarcastically, "It's not like your grandfather told the whole school." Sky wasn't shocked or even angry about his behavior.

"Ah yes," she said smiling, "Harry warned me about your mouth. Well I don't care." "I hope you are ready for what's going to happen." Sky walked to the door of the library, turned and suddenly said, "Oh yes Draco, you really should tell Ginny. You never know what might happen." She then exited the library leaving a very shocked and surprised Draco behind. He then blushed a deep scarlet color as he realized Dumbledore was looking at him, eyes twinkling.

"You must excuse her, Draco." He spoke, "She can be very observant about other people."

"Uh… yes headmaster" Draco replied, still very embarrassed. Dumbledore gave him one final wink before walking out of the room, leaving Draco to his thoughts. Later Draco stood watching the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts, well more like watching Ginny fly around testing the new chasers. He sighed, how could he tell her? Even though he had run from his father and the death eaters, refusing to join the ranks, her brother Ron still hated his guts. Ron would most likely rip him apart if he tried anything. Sudden resolve made him steel himself. He would tell her! As soon as he could get her alone, but first he had to practice what he was going to say… so, he thought, I will tell her in one week! I've made this promise to myself and I never break my promises.

__

I'm sure you'll do fine I voice suddenly said in his mind. Draco whirled around and came face to face with a Crup! 

"What… how…" Draco sputtered, then suddenly realization came to him. He had bonded with an animal! But…

__

Yes that's right Draco; you have bonded with me. I searched long and far for you. I will guide you when your powers are finally released.

"Oh wow," breathed Draco, feeling the strange impact of the bond. "I should bring you to Madam Pomfrey and to Dumbledore. You look tired and sore." Feeling sorry for the cute little dog-like creature.

__

I am sore and tired. I feel to tired to walk could you please-

"Carry you?" finished Draco, "Sure no problem." He picked up the little Crup and headed to the headmaster's office. "What is your name?" he asked, looking down at the Crup in his arms.

__

My name is Millennium, Draco and I am so glad to have finally found you. I hope we will become friends for the closer you become in a bond the more you can do. Like reading each other's minds. I'm not sure of all you could do that is the mystery of the bond.

"Well then," said Draco, already feeling closer to Millennium, "I would like to find out if that's ok with you!" Draco could feel Millennium grin in his head. Draco turned down the last corridor and yelled a whole bunch of strange passwords to the gargoyle until Dumbledore came out of his office, took one look at Millennium, and ushered Draco in.

"Well young sir, it seems you have bonded, have you not?" Dumbledore questioned, once again amazing Draco. He always seemed to know what was happening before it even occurred. 

"Uh yes sir," Draco replied, "His name is Millennium." Dumbledore peered down at the little Crup for a minute before asking a question.

"Does he have any special abilities that other Crups do not have? Trinity, Sky's bonded animal, has powers that other phoenix's don't have." Draco listened for Millennium's answer.

__

Yes I do have other abilities. I have strong Physic powers, but I believe they still need to be developed. Dumbledore waited while Draco repeated what Millennium had told him and nodded. 

"Yes I believe your powers will develop more as Draco becomes stronger." Dumbledore told them, "Now, its late Draco, you should head to your common room. Millennium will be fine he just needs some rest." Draco thanked Dumbledore and headed down to the Slytherin common room. He brought Millennium up to his room and they were both asleep in the bed in seconds.

The next day classes begun, and Draco's first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) with the Gryffindor's and everyone was wondering who their new professor would be. She or he hadn't been introduced at the sorting, as they should have been. Draco walked into class with Millennium walking beside him (Dumbledore had given permission for Draco and Sky to bring their bonded animals into all the classes.) and started looking for the new professor, but they didn't seem to be in class yet. So Draco sat on the Slytherin side of the room and waited for class to begin. A few minutes later, just before class was to start, the new Professor walked in to the room. Everyone gasped it was Holleay Rohm! The famous Animagi, who had been on every wizard newspaper at one time or another, the reason she was so famous is because of her animal form. It was the most incredible form any Animagi had every taken! A brilliant white tiger with huge feathered wings, billowing out of her back. It was a sight so rarely seen so Draco hoped that maybe Professor Rohm would show them her Animagi form. He decided to take the chance of asking. Class had just begun so Professor Rohm introduced herself to everyone.

"Hello children," She begun, "I think most of you may know who I am but for those who don't, my name is Professor Rohm."

Suddenly Millennium mind spoke_ you should ask her if she will show you her Animagi form! I would love to see it myself if it is how you describe it. _So Draco slowly raised his hand, feeling a little nervous.

"Yes?" Professor Rohm called, "What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Ah yes, well then what would you like?" Draco figited for a second before saying

"Well… You are the same Rohm who is the famous Animagi, right?" Draco began, seeing her nod he continued, "Well… I'm very curious about your animal form, and I know your probably get asked this a lot but… Could you please show us your Animagi form?" Professor Rohm smiled warmly and answered,

"Yes of course I can," She replied, "Would you all like to see?" there was a chorus of YES! So Professor Rohm took a deep breathe, the was a sudden flash and in Professor Rohm's place was the brillant winged tiger the class had only seen in newspapers. Everyone stared at the creature in the middle of the room. There was another flash, and Professor Rohm was back in place.

__

Wow that was amazing! Draco could only nod in agreement.

"Well now class settle down! Lets get started!" Professor Rohm began. So class started and Professor Rohm did a great job in teaching it. She had all the students leaning forward in their seats, eager to learn more. Well, Draco thought, this class should be very interesting!

A/N: well here is another chapter out! Hope you enjoy the new teacher. Next chapter should be interesting, trust me! Anyway thanks so much to all that reviewed! I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks to my beta reader Elizabeth L. Digby! Please r&r!

__


	5. Water Revealed

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Prophecy

Chapter 5: Water revealed

Sky walked through the corridors of Hogwarts feeling as that she would burst with happiness. She had made the team! She couldn't believe it, now she could ask Harry to practice with her. (He was so cute) Sky was really starting to like Harry, even though they had only met a little while ago. She really did hope he felt the same way! She wasn't sure if he did or not, even through her grandfather had informed her that she was very observant. But she guessed that was towards only other people because for herself she was clueless. However one thing that was evident was how much Ginny and Draco were attracted towards each other, Sky hoped they would tell each other how they felt. Sky arrived at the picture of the Fat Lady, gave the password (glubberwhopp) and headed up to the 6th year girl's dormitory to check on Trinity. She walked up to the Phoenix and inquired on what was happening.

__

Sky have you heard? Draco has bonded to an animal as well!

"What?"

__

Yes it is true! His animal is a Crup named Millennium. I can also talk to Millennium for some reason…

"You can? Why, I wonder, would that be?"

__

I am not exactly sure myself. Albus requires your presence in his office tomorrow. He also says that you may take me to class. Draco is also allowed to take Millennium as well.

"How do you know? Is Millennium telling you this?"

__

Yes

"Oh"

The next day, after classes, (and a really cool DADA Professor) Sky, with Trinity perched on her shoulder, headed to Albus's office. Sky had seen Millennium, but not met him, because Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were such enemies that Sky, Draco, and Harry could not just start talking together in class! It would probably cause a major uproar, thought Sky ruefully; just then she arrived at the office, saw the others sitting in three of the four chairs, and sat in the last one beside Harry.

"Well," started Albus, "I have discovered something else about you, and the strange things that will be happening." "It seems that all of you will bond to a certain animal, as these to have." He indicated, pointing to Sky with Trinity and Draco with Millennium. "And also your bonded animals seem to be able to converse with each other. I believe this is because you four, in a way, share a bond with each other." Albus stopped to let it all sink in.

"Wow," exclaimed Ginny, "I wonder what my animal will be…" Harry nodded, also wondering. Sky grinned half heartily at her grandfather.

"This keeps getting stranger and stranger," Sky stated, "and yet, I kind of like it!"

__

I thought you would. You love to do exciting things.

I do don't I, though Sky back to her Phoenix, Well I'm going to be getting a lot of that these days!

__

Yes you will

Sky snapped back to reality when Albus started speaking again.

"Well Sky since you are the first to reveal your powers you should be careful." Albus warned, "It could happen anytime now." Sky nodded, feeling excited. She wondered how exactly the powers would be triggered, she wanted to ask her grandfather but realized that he knew no more then she did. And it wasn't very often that that happened!

Later on that night, Sky lay thinking about her parents. Voldemort had killed them long ago, when she was only one month old. At that time Voldemort was just starting to really frighten people. Sky now only had pictures of her parents; she didn't even have memories. Usually seeing her parent's wave from each picture made her calm down and feel happy. But this night, for some reason, it made her fill with rage, rage towards Voldemort and a strange power seemed to envelop her. She looked down and saw that her hands, stomach and, legs were glowing a brilliant blue. It was then that she knew she had released her powers. Trinity, who had been watching in utter shock, suddenly yelled in her head.

__

You did it! You have received your powers! It is a good thing that you went to bed early. We have to tell Albus! Just think of storing your powers within. It will call your powers back.

Sky closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt her powers withdraw within her. Sky opened her eyes, she felt different somehow, more powerful. She could almost feel the element of water surging through her! She leaped out of bed, threw on her ropes, and ran towards her grandfather's office, a spark of blue light. Sky ran into Albus's office and right away her knew what had happened.

"Ah," Albus acknowledged, eyes twinkling, "excellent we are making progress, yes." Sky just nodded her eyes reflecting the twinkle of her grandfather.

"Inform the others of what has happened tomorrow alright?" Albus told her, "Now get some sleep, it is quite late." Sky smiled at his fatherly acts.

"Of course, and you should to you know." Albus smiled back, and then ushered her out of his office. Sky headed up to the Gryffindor house, feeling very happy and satisfied. 

A/N: Thanks sooooo much to all that reviewed! Thanks to my beta reader Elizabeth L. Digby. The next chapter should be out soon since I have already written out most of it. Anyway thanks again! Please r&r and no flames.


	6. Lightning Revealed

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

The Prophecy

Chapter 6: Lightning Revealed

Harry stopped to let Sky catch up to him in the corridor. They were on their way to potions. Sky leaned over and whispered to Harry.

"My powers were released last night." Harry whirled around and stared in shock at her.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "Well that's great!" Sky grinned at him, making his stomach flip flop. Harry managed to keep his voice calm; not realizing Sky was having the same problem.

"Yes, well, grandfather was very pleased," Sky informed Harry, "and now it's your turn Harry." "I hope you do well!" Harry just grinned at her as they walked into the potion's classroom. Sky pulled Harry over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, grabbed seats and chatted quietly until class begun. Snape was his usual self, snapping at the Gryffindor's and praising the Slytherin's. This class they were working on sleeping potions. Snape walked up to their table, looked at Harry's potion and, with a sneer, said.

"Potter your pathetic at this!" "Worse even then your father and that's saying something." Harry just stared at Snape in shock. He had never heard Snape say anything so terrible! All of a sudden Sky leapt up, anger written all over her face as she shouted.

"How can you say that?" Harry looked at Sky in total amazement while Ron and Hermione looked on with a mixture of admiration and horror. Snape turned to towards Sky, opened his mouth… and stopped, seeming to remember whom he was talking to. Instead he snarled at her then stalked away to praise Draco. Harry leaned over to Sky and whispered,

"Thanks." He grinned when he saw her blush and then, shyly, he reached under the table and took her hand. He grinned in relief when he felt her squeeze his hand and continue holding on. As they stirred their potion Harry whispered again,

"Remember the Quidditch practice after classed today?" Sky looked up at Harry and nodded, eyes sparkling. The rest of the class passed uneventfully, except the occasional death glare from Snape. And so later Harry walked towards the Quidditch field when suddenly a voice spoke in his head, making him jump about ten feet in the air.

__

Hello Harry.

Harry looked down to see a cute looking Niffler peering up at him.

"Well, hello!" Harry replied, "What is your name?"

__

My name is Decade. And I suppose you know who I am and why I am here.

Harry nodded. He knew that this was his bonded animal.

__

That's right.

"Well," Harry begun, "I do need to tell Dumbledore but I'm late for Quidditch practice, so care to join me?"

__

Of course.

So they both made their way to the Quidditch field, where they found the rest of the team waiting impatiently

"Harry where were you?" complained Elizabeth, then she stopped when she noticed Decade standing by Harry's feet. Sky also noticed and grinned happily.

"So that's why you were late!" she exclaimed and Harry nodded. Madame Hobbins then interrupted and told the team to get started because Professor Rohm wanted a word with her. She and Professor Rohm walked over already in deep conversation.

"Okay," started Harry, "I'm sorry I was late, but lets get started now!" Everyone rose into the air while Decade watched from the ground. Harry flew around keeping one eye open for the snitch and one eye on Sky. Wes hit a bludger high above them then both he and Colin sped off to get the bludger that was attacking Ginny. No one noticed the bludger coming straight for Sky's head. Not until it was too late.

"WATCH OUT!" Harry bellowed, but it was of no use. The bludger slammed into Sky's head. Harry seemed to see it all in slow motion as Sky slipped from the broom and plummeted, unconscious, towards the ground. But as his senses came back to him he was after Sky in a flash. He dived after her, going as fast as he could, faster then he ever had, but not fast enough. He couldn't get there in time! She was almost to the ground! He had to catch her! She couldn't die, she couldn't! Suddenly Harry saw his hands start to glow a dark yellow color. He felt himself go faster, and faster, faster! He had reached Sky now and he grabbed her around the waist lifting her away just before she hit the ground. Harry landed the broom and lay Sky on the gently on the ground, the yellow glow fading away. Harry heard screams and shouts as the Gryffindor team landed around him and he yelled to Elizabeth.

"Get Madame Hobbins" Harry was cut off as, with a shriek, Trinity landed by Sky and leaned her head on Sky's bloody face shedding pearly tears on her injury. 

__

The healing tears

Harry jerked when he heard Decade, he hadn't realized that Decade had been sitting beside him. Suddenly Trinity picked her head up and Sky's face was no longer bloody. The wound was completely healed, but she was still unconscious.

__

Trinity's tears healed but couldn't get her to regain consciousness.

Harry nodded and just then Madame Hobbins and Professor Rohm came running up and magicked Sky onto a stretcher. Harry insisted on coming and they all hurried to the hospital wing. A few hours later, in the hospital wing, Harry sat by Sky, head bowed. Harry's head snapped up as he heard Sky moan and saw her eyes flutter. Harry had been sitting beside her for along time waiting and praying that Sky would wake up. Sky's eyes slowly opened and looked around in confusion.

"What am I doing here? What happened?" she asked and Harry took a deep breath before replying.

"You don't remember? Strange... Well you were hit in the head by a bludger…" Harry began his tale and Sky lay still, shocked by what she was hearing. When he finished Harry was surprised to see anger in Sky's face. At first he thought it was directed toward himself but her next words knocked that thought out of his head.

"I'm so stupid! I should have been paying more attention… I suppose you don't want me to be on the team." Sky's voice shook as she said this but she looked up in surprise when Harry shook his head. He reached a hand out and slowly ran it down Sky's face.

"I'm just glad that your okay Sky. To me that's all that matters." Harry whispered and suddenly Sky's face broke out in a smile, her eyes sparkling with a strange intensity. Harry felt intranced by those eyes as he leaned towards Sky's lips. As their lips locked together the room filled with two colors of bright lights, blue and yellow. The blue and yellow wove together to make a brillant emerald green… the exact color of Harry's eyes…

A/N: Hi! Well sorry it took so long to get this chapter out… first few weeks of school you know! Anyway thanks so much to all those who reviewed! And thanks again to my beta reader Elizabeth L. Digby! Please r&r! no flames please. Thanks


	7. Ice Revealed

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Prophecy

Chapter 7: Ice revealed

A/N: In this chapter Millennium is away for a while. He, Trinity, and Decade have gone to this presentation where Wizards and Witches come from all over to see rare and beautiful animals.

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, staring at the fire the flames reminding him of a certain red-haired someone… (A/n: no not Ron!) He sighed sadly. He could never seem to summon the courage to even talk to Ginny much less tell her he… loved her… That's right Draco had realized that the "like" had turned to love. Draco snapped back to reality when he felt a hand descend onto his shoulder and turned to see one of the people he most despised… Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco why don't you come with me to have a little fun." She purred seductively, running her hand down his arm. She looked up in shock when Draco swiftly pulled out of her grasp shooting her a sickened look.

"Don't touch me." Draco growled softly, smirking when he saw Pansy's eyes narrow dangerously. 

"Who is she Draco?" "You've never turned me down before." Pansy stated her tone vicious. Draco merely smirked again and left the room with only a few quick strides. Pansy stared after him for a minute before turning and glaring in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room. Eyes blazing she spit out a name like a curse…

"Ginny Weasley…"

Draco sat in the Great Hall, waiting for breakfast to appear as he watched Ginny out of the corner of his eyes. He noticed the pancakes had arrived and grabbed a bottle sitting by his plate, still staring at Ginny and not even noticing what it was. He poured some of the mystery stuff onto his pancakes, took a bite, and found out the unpleasant way that the mystery stuff was indeed… Mustard! Draco promptly spit the sickening piece of food half way across Great Hall, where it landed, surprisingly unnoticed, on the floor and slid underneath the Ravenclaw table. Draco whistled innocently when he heard several screams from unsuspecting Ravenclaws, got up and walked slowly out of Great Hall, looking utterly innocent. He breathed out in relief when he was safely out, and turned down a corridor towards the Slytherin Common room. He then saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks, Pansy and her little group of thugs had made a circle around a very scared looking Ginny, who had just left Great Hall before Draco. Draco was to frozen to do anything as he watched Pansy say something to Ginny, with the rest of the Girls laughing evilly and, as he watched a tear escape from Ginny's eye, his limbs started to tremble with a strange power. Then, to his horror, Pansy reached out and slapped Ginny across the face. Draco started to glow a deadly white color as he roared,

"STOP" Pansy turned and let out a small scream at the glowing one in front of her. Draco reached out and seized her wrist and growled low.

"Get out of here… now." Pansy and her thugs didn't need to be told twice they were out of there in record speed. Draco felt his powers seeping away and the glow diminished, he turned to Ginny and was dismayed at the sight of her head burrowed in her hands, shoulders quaking as she cried. Draco kneeled beside her, reached out a touched her shoulder and was very surprised when she flung herself into his arms crying softly. Draco gently gathered her in his arms, and pulled her into his lap, rocking her gently. When she was done crying she pulled back a little bit and looked into his face where Draco saw that she had a mark on her cheek that was already turning black and blue. She peered at him then whispered,

"Thank you… but why did you save me?" Draco knew now was the time to tell her how he felt and so he replied,

"Because Ginny… because I love you." Draco turned his head away slightly afraid she would reject him and was surprised when she put her hand on his cheek and brought his head around so she could look into his eyes. Smiling she answered,

"I love you too Draco. I always have." Draco suddenly felt an overwhelming need to kiss her but pushed it back. Ginny was hurt and she needed medical attention. Draco lifted Ginny into his arms easily as he started to carry her towards the hospital wing. He looked down at her and grinned.

"I really want to kiss you right now Ginny but you need that bruise looked at. But after that, mark my words, I'm going to kiss you senseless!" Draco claimed as he held Ginny closer. Her eyes twinkled as she winked up at him.

"Promise?" She asked 

"Like you wouldn't believe." Draco replied silkily as they walked away.

A/N: Well sorry it's short! But next chapter will be longer and there will defiantly be a kiss! Thanks to all that reviewed and thanks again to my beta Elizabeth L.Digby! Please r&r but no flames! Thanks!


	8. Fire Revealed

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Prophecy

Chapter 8: Fire Revealed

Ginny snuggled deeper into Draco's arms enjoying the warmth that she felt. Ginny had never felt so content or safe before! She also felt like a huge weight had come off her shoulders, for she had finally told Draco her feelings towards him and he had told her he loved her to! Then he had told her he was going to kiss her senseless after her cheek was mended… and she couldn't wait. 

"Ok Ginny we're here." Draco whispered in her ear as he set her gently on the ground just outside the door of the hospital wing and told her he would wait outside for her. Ginny sat still as the nurse quickly fixed her cheek and when the nurse told her that she may leave Ginny was almost leaping for joy. She couldn't wait for what was to come next… Ginny walked out into the hallway and was shocked to find that no one was there! She felt like crying and she almost did until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around so she stood looking into a pair of beautiful gray eyes for a second before Draco leaned forward and claimed her lips with his. Ginny gave a soft moan as he kissed her with such fire and passion that her knees grew weak and she had to lean into Draco to stay upright as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She suddenly felt a strange power welling within her and was aware that she had started to glow a bright red and that Draco was glowing a pure white. Finally the couple was forced apart by lack of air and, gasping, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Well," Drawled Draco, "That was… interesting." He was almost acting detached though his face clearly showed his yearning to kiss her again. He was not able to hold himself back so he leaned back in and once again took his lips in hers and proceed to kiss her senseless. When he pulled back for a second time he laughed when he found that he was supporting all of Ginny's weight and was quite pleased to know that he had kissed her senseless for if he let go of her she would have fallen to the ground! 

"mmm Draco… Your quite good at keeping your promises you know that?" Ginny whispered as she managed to stand up on her own. But she then noticed that Draco was staring at something just behind her and then she heard a voice in her head…

__

Why hello there! You seem to be enjoying yourself and I didn't want to disturb you

The voice almost seemed to giggle in her head as Ginny slowly turned around knowing quite well that this was her bonded animal. She looked behind her and saw that nothing was there then the voice giggled in her head again.

__

Down here!

Ginny looked down and was delighted to see a baby Griffin! She was so adorable! She heard Draco chuckle as he pushed her towards slightly towards the Griffin as Ginny had been standing in a happy shock. Ginny leaned down and took the Griffin in her arms.

"What's your name?"

__

My name is Eternity! I am very happy to meet you Ginny!

"Yes I am too Eternity! Draco, come on, we should go to Dumbledore's office he will want to know what has been happening." Ginny said. Draco took her hand Ginny reached to take Eternity but the young Griffin surprised the couple by leaping up and hovering in the sky! 

__

Yes I can fly! And when I'm older, Ginny I can fly you around on my back. It will be great fun!

"Really? Oh wow! That would be great!" Ginny responded ecstatically, then turning to the very confused Draco she informed him of all that Eternity had said. 

The threesome started off towards Dumbledore's office though Draco really though it was unnecessary, he'd rather be doing more enjoyable things like maybe kissing Ginny!

"I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew everything that has happened." Draco muttered. Ginny giggled as she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Oh stop! Dumbledore told us to inform him of anything that happens and if you come along quietly I promise we can do whatever you want." Ginny smirked, successfully shutting Draco up…

A/N: Ok! I know that I said that this chapter would be longer but… well sorry but its still short! Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed and thanks to my beta reader Elizabeth L. Digby! And I recommend that you read Elizabeth's story Caught in the Middle. It's really good! Anyway please r&r and no flames! Thanks!


	9. Prisoner of the Enemy

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Prophecy

Chapter 9: Prisoner of the Enemy

Sky lay outside by the lake with Trinity, watching the giant squid splash around, and thought about how much better her life had become. It had been several months since the Quidditch accident and the kiss that had brought Sky and Harry together. Ginny, Draco, Harry, and, Sky had developed a close relationship, though they were still as competitive as ever on the Quidditch pitch. Sky turned her head slightly when she heard footsteps beside her though she didn't open her eyes as she threw a question over to her bird.

__

Who is it? 

Who do you think it is? It's the boy who can't let you out of his sight for a minute of course!

Sky giggled softly at her bird's tone when she heard a familiar voice ask,

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing… Just Trinity's strange sense of humor." Sky replied to Harry's question as she felt him lay down next to her. She opened her eyes and shifted over so that her head was lying on Harry's chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They lay like that for awhile until Trinity sleepily informed them from her position, dozing beside Decade, that Transfiguration was about to begin. Sky rose up and glanced over to Trinity and Decade, then looked back to Harry.

"We should leave them here Harry, they look so comfortable." Harry nodded in agreement and they both headed up to the Transfiguration classroom. They arrived to see utter pandemonium! Professor Mcgonagall hadn't arrived yet so the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's had decided to begin an all out food war!

"Hey!" shouted Harry, "Stop, stop this!" Suddenly Harry's face was covered with apple pie and Sky spotted Ron doubled over, howling with laughter.

"Oh come on Harry!" Ron gasped out between spurts of laughter; "It's just a bit of fun!" Harry muttered a quick spell and suddenly was holding a blob of strange looking goo in his hands. Ron took one look at it, hollered, and got a mouthful of the stuff! He seemed to be about to retaliate when Sky heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She poked her head out the door and saw Professor Mcgonagall making her way to the classroom, Sky brought her head back in the classroom and shouted to everyone that the Professor was coming. After a few quick words the classroom was clean and all the students were sitting innocently in their desks. Professor Mcgonagall strolled into the room and looked peered at her students, wondering why they were struggling to hold in their laughter. She dismissed it and then proceeding with the class, which was trying to turn cups into doves. Afterwards Sky and Harry tumbled out of the classroom laughing and joking about what had happened at the beginning of class as they headed out to the Quidditch pitch. They had a game now against Hufflepuff and everyone was feeling confident. Sky and Harry arrived in the Gryffindor locker room, changed, and waited to be announced by Dennis Creevy. They could hear the Hufflepuff team being announced, Chasers Amber Triggons, Trevor Grent, and Alice Reynolds. Beaters Greg Fern and Axel Dun. Keeper Howard Cole and Seeker Josh Silverstone. And then it was their turn. 

"And for the Gryffindor team we have chaser Sky Dumbledore!" Dennis voice rang out. Sky jogged out on to the pitch, waving towards the stands. 

"Chaser Ginny Weasley!" Ginny ran out next, grinning at the Gryffindor's.

"Chaser Elizabeth Digby!" Elizabeth walked calmly up to the pitch and blew a kiss towards the stands.

"And now we have… Beater Wes Mcgee! Wes strutted up to the pitch, full of confidence as he flashed the peace sign.

"Beater Colin Creevy!" Colin sprinted out, tripped, leapt up and waved.

"Keeper Ron Weasley!" Ron trudged up to the pitch, waving and grinning at all his adoring fans.

"And lastly… Seeker and Captain, THE Harry Potter!" Harry walked up to the pitch, waving weakly at the huge roar that came up. Sky sighed in symphony, she knew Harry hated all the attention he got. Then, suddenly, Dennis voice started again.

"Now, lets begin!" Madame Hobbins whistled and the two teams rose into the air. Dennis eagerly began his announcing.

"Weasley passes to Dumbledore, who tries to pass to Digby but it's taken by Triggons! She passes to Grent and –Ouch!- Grent hit by a bludger from Mcgee. Digby once again has the quaffle in procession; she's speeding down the court, and… GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" The Gryffindor's erupted into cheers as Sky and Elizabeth exchanged high-fives. When Dennis shouted,

"Hey! Is that the snitch? It is! Potter and Silverstone are diving… and…. and… YES!!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The Gryffindor's yelled and shouted their glee as the team hugged each other, filled with joy. Later, back in her school robes, Sky told Harry to go on ahead to DADA while she got her books. Sky walked down the corridor, feeling great she turned down a deserted corridor when she heard someone… or something… behind her. Sky never even got a chance to turn around before something hard connected with the back of her head. Then all she knew was blackness…

A/N: Well thanks, of course, to all you who reviewed! This chapter is for you! And thanks so much to my beta reader Elizabeth L. Digby J Well that's all said so… Review! And no flames please. Thanks!


	10. Frustrations

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Prophecy

Chapter 10: Frustrations

Harry paced around Dumbledore's office alone (the others inspecting the crime scene.) just about wearing a hole in the floor, feeling utterly helpless but extremely angry. He wanted to shout, scream, kick something, but he didn't because he knew in his heart that it would not help anybody. How could Sky have been kidnapped? How could this have happened? He had promised to protect her… and he had failed.

**Flashback** 

__

Harry! Trinity's voice had swept through his head like a tornado, leaving his ears ringing 

__

Its Sky! She has been kidnapped and she is hurt! I feel it, in the west corridor going to the Gryffindor tower! Hurry Harry, I can't get in, I can't help! SKY! In a flash Harry had been out of his seat and running towards the west corridor. He skidded around the corner in time to see a masked person and Sky, who was floating in the air, blood dripping from the back of her head. The masked intruder turned to see Harry there and immediately took off with Harry in hot pursuit. Harry quickly called up his powers and gathered a lightning ball in one hand. He threw it at the masked ones feet, not daring to through higher unless he should hit Sky. The masked person leapt to one side and started glowing black! Harry watched in shock as the masked one blasted a stream of darkness towards him. Then quickly snapping out of it Harry raised his arm and, being much stronger, easily deflected it up into the sky. But when the dust had cleared… the intruder was nowhere to be found.

**End flashback**

Harry sighed uneasily. Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort had control over darkness just as Harry had control over lightning. Voldemort had found some way to give some of his minions the same power. Nobody knew how but someway… Harry started when he felt Decade rub up against his leg. Trying to reassure him.

__

Harry I'm so sorry I wasn't there but something was blocking Trinity and I out. Harry nodded and leaned down to pick Decade up. He hugged the little Niffler close.

"Don't worry Decade I don't blame you or Trinity for anything. The masked one was blocking you out with darkness. You just weren't strong enough to fight it. It's not your fault. Its mine."

__

No Harry! Don't think that way! It wasn't your fault either. You weren't prepared for the darkness. You didn't know that the masked intruder had any sort of power. You couldn't have known Harry.

"I know Decade. It's just so hard to say it's not my fault. But I know that I will save her. I have to."

__

Of course you will Harry. Just try to remember: It's not your fault. Sky will be ok. Harry sat on a chair and buried his face in Decade's fur. Only then did he finally let the tears come.

A/N: Well what do you think? Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to my beta reader Elizabeth L. Digby. Please don't flame, but do r&r!

__


	11. The Rescue

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

The Prophecy

Chapter 11: The Rescue

Draco watched Harry pace back and forth, back and forth until he began to get dizzy. Draco, Harry, Ginny, their bonded animals, and Trinity were sitting alone in Dumbledore's office and Draco was racking his brain for a possible solution. Suddenly it came to him.

"I have an idea!" Draco announced, very pleased that he had the full attention of the other six. 

"Well," asked Harry impatiently, "What is it? Tell me now!" Draco could see that Harry was very close to having a panic attack so he started telling his plan right away.

"Well, as you can see, We have been left in here by ourselves… so why don't we just rescue Sky? I mean we are more powerful then anything else that Dumbledore can throw at Voldemort!" Draco stated proudly. Ginny and Harry agreed straight away.

"Yes!" exclaimed Harry, "Of course." Ginny nodded along. Then all three looked expectantly towards the animals.

__

We go where you go. Came the statement of the animals. 

I will stay in Hogwarts. I will just get in your way. Harry; please bring Sky home safe. 

"I swear I will." Came Harry's hard reply.

"Ok we are all in agreement… Ok lets go one at a time, teleporting." Draco said firmly.

"I'm going first, Draco. And I don't care what anybody says!" Harry retorted.

"Of course you're going first Harry. No one would have thought differently." Ginny soothed. Harry nodded and relaxed a little. Then he moved beside Decade and began to teleport. A huge tornado of lightning surrounded Harry and Decade, whirling faster and faster! Then in a big flash that lit the entire room, Harry and Decade were gone. Draco and Ginny hurriedly repeated the process and, in a few short minutes, Dumbledore's office stood empty once more.

Harry stared around at his surroundings, having no clue where he was. All he had done for the teleporting was focus his thoughts on Sky and go to where she was. Suddenly there was a flash behind him. Harry turned and saw Ginny and Eternity standing there looking nervous. Then finally there was the last flash, signaling that Draco and Millennium had arrived. All six turned and looked at the massive building looming overhead. Then, without hesitation, all six started running stealthily towards it. In no time at all they had reached the main doors. Which had been left ajar… They easily slipped through it and began slowing moving throughout the castle, searching for Sky. Harry was the first to find her. He was just about to give up hope when he leaned on the wall. Then the wall opened slowly, leaving Harry starring speechlessly at the beat-up and unconscious body of Sky. Harry quickly ran in and lifted Sky gently into his arms, then swept wordlessly out of the prison cell. Harry had Decade mentally call out to the others and soon they were all gathered around Sky. Draco kneeled beside Sky and put his healing powers to work. Soon Sky lay still, once more herself. Sky then gave a low groan and her eyes sprang open. She leapt to her feet and stared bewilderedly around at the other six… and burst into tears. Harry was beside her in flash, arms wrapped around Sky's shaking form, murmuring words of comfort to her. Sky slowing stopped crying and turned wiping her face on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry… I just thought that I would never see any of you again… and I saw so many horrible things…" Sky stammered, then stopped when Harry rested his hand on her arm. 

"Don't apologize Sky. You have every right to cry… In fact I should be apologizing to you… I promised to protect you and I failed miserably." Harry stated, words filled with disgust towards himself. Sky just looked at him and Harry could see the love shining in her eyes. He knew then that she did not blame him and that she was not angry with him in any way. Harry suddenly knew what they had to do.

__

Are you sure, Harry? Harry turned towards Decade and smiled. Then he turned back to the group.

"We have to face him now." The others turned towards him, eyes wide, then each nodded knowing that now was the time.

"Right." Said Draco, "Lets do this." Then, without another word, the chosen ones went to face their destiny. Knowing that they might never see another day after this one.

A/N: Ok well I hope you enjoyed! Please r&r… and no flames! Thanks to all you who reviewed and thanks to my beta reader Elizabeth L. Digby! Bye till next time!


	12. The Battlefield

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters.

The Prophecy

Chapter 12: The Battlefield

Ginny stared up at the huge castle that was Voldemort's home, and felt anger pulsing through her body at what Voldemort had done to Sky, what he had done to all of them. Ginny felt Draco slip a comforting arm around her shoulders, and, drinking in his strength and determination, stood a little straighter then before. She watched as Sky called Trinity to her and smiled at the sweet meeting the two of them had. The whole party halted at the doors of the castle, waiting for a sign. Harry finally stepped up to the door and raised his hand to push open the doors... when suddenly the world swirled around them. Ginny gave a sharp cry of surprise as she found herself and the others in a graveyard. 

__

GINNY! BEHIND YOU! Came the mind-blowing shriek of Eternity.

Everyone whirled around; having all received a warning, and came face to face with... him. Ginny felt bile rise up in her throat as she looked at the most hideously ugly thing she had ever seen.

"Well well," Voldemort sneered, "So the Chosen Ones have arrived." He suddenly laughed, red eyes flashing. "What do you expect to happen? Do you really think you can defeat me? Little fools!" 

"Don't underestimate us Voldemort." replied Harry, sounding calm and wise beyond his years. "You have no idea what you are up against. Believe me when I say, you are going to die." Voldemort once again let out a shriek of laughter.

"I would like to see that. Well then if you are so sure of yourselves, now we will fight!" Voldemort suddenly started glowing black. His eyes now just two holes of darkness that seemed to go on and on. He stood, and the darkness crackled around him. He spoke, and his voice seemed to be everywhere and everything. "Begin." Harry turned to the others standing by him.

"Well this is it. Lets go." Trinity and Eternity took to the sky while Decade and Millennium took up positions in front of the brave group, as they made their last stand. Ginny started to power up, and fire surrounded the air around her. Her eyes seemed to shoot out sparks as she stood in line with the others. 

"Ok! Now attack!" Sky shouted. Ginny let loose a huge blast of fire; Draco fired out a huge deadly icicle. Sky blasted a stream of water, and Harry summoned the lightning from the sky. The attacks all struck Voldemort at the same time. But the darkness gathered into a strong shield in front of him, and the attacks bounced harmlessly off. The four defenders all stared in shock. Then Ginny knew what they must do. 

"My friends, we have to do the circle. It is our only chance at defeating Voldemort." Ginny looked at her friends and they nodded. They knew. 

"Dumbledore said this may kill us. If we don't kill Voldemort with the circle… This all would have been for nothing. Voldemort will kill everyone who stands in his way!" Draco said, even as he took up his place in the circle.

"I know," replied Ginny, "But it is our only chance. You know that." Draco nodded, and the four Chosen Ones joined hands in a circle. Decade, Trinity, Millennium, and Eternity leant their strength and the circle was completed. 

"Children! I await your next feeble attempt!" Voldemort called, as he waited. Suddenly his black eyes opened wide as he watched the four young ones gained more and more power. The earth shook below his feet and from the circle shot a single beam of light, the hope of all. It struck Voldemort in the chest, and he felt himself rip apart his last words screamed with agony. "Noooooo!"

Ginny felt her heart lift, she smiled. The threat was gone and finally she could rest. She slipped into the black oblivion, and felt the others slip with her… 

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! My computer got screwed up, and all my writing programs were lost. I'm sorry again that this was so short, but I wanted to get something out there! Anyway thanks so much to all my reviewers! The story has almost come to an end. The next part will be the epilogue. Thanks again! Please r&r! 


End file.
